The present invention relates to a new structure of bolt and a new structure of nut, and a new structure of wrench for turning the bolt and the nut.
Various socket wrenches have been developed for turning bolts and nuts of different specifications. These conventional socket wrenches are commonly designed for turning a particular size of bolts and nuts. In facts, DIY (do-it-self) design furniture have been popularly accepted. In order to assemble different DIY design furniture, every family may prepare a variety of hand tools and tool accessories including socket wrenches, bolts, nuts, etc. However, it is not easy to find a particular size of socket wrench from a set of socket wrenches to fit a particular size of bolt or nut, or a particular size of bolt or nut from a set of bolts or nuts.
Further, regular nuts and sockets commonly have a manufacturing tolerance. However, a high manufacturing tolerance value may cause the socket of a socket wrench unable to be firmly secured to a nut, causing the nut unable to be positively turned with the socket wrench.